Many contemporary consumer electronics companies sell not only devices such as gaming consoles and set-top boxes that can be connected to televisions, but also sell goods and services that can be used by those devices, such as video games, game subscriptions, applications, movies, shows, and the like. These types of goods and services can often be ordered and paid for directly through the device itself, using billing information (e.g., a billing address) that is stored by the device so that the billing information does not have to be entered each time a user wishes to purchase a product or service.
A device like a gaming console or set-top box may be equipped with a game controller or a remote control but is not equipped with more traditional accessories such as a keyboard or a mouse. Thus, to enter a billing address and store it on the device, a user has to use the buttons on the remote control, for example. Each of those buttons usually includes both a number and a set of letters, and so the user must switch back-and-forth between numbers and letters and also must select which letter to use. Alternatively, a virtual keyboard may be displayed on the television, in which case the user must use arrow keys on the remote control or the directional control on the game controller to scroll back-and-forth across the keyboard to reach the correct key, then press another button to select that key. Thus, entering information can be awkward. Correcting errors also can be awkward, usually requiring the use of a backspace key that may erase correct information along with the incorrect information. Consequently, the task of entering billing information such as a billing address, while not extremely difficult, can be relatively time-consuming and therefore inconvenient to users.
Accordingly, a device and/or method that enables billing information to be more conveniently entered would be of value.